Young Artists' Alice Academy
by yoshida haru
Summary: Mikan Sakura was bored. She was only good at one thing, other than eating - and that was art. She and her best friend set off to the famous art school in Tokyo: Young Artists' Alice Academy, a place for upcoming professionals. Although it seems like she'd be getting a lot more than what she went there for. I do not, nor will I ever, own Gakuen Alice. I only own this story.
1. Introduction

**Young Artists' Alice Academy .**

 **To be honest, it even _sounded_ elite.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura was a girl. That was the only thing people knew about her- of course other than her name.

She was bored with life. Her parent's had passed away when she was only a new born and she was raised by her kind, nagging grandfather. They had moved out to the countryside. I was calm and serene, no distractions.

But she didn't _want_ the calm country life anymore. She wanted a life, a social life. So, with a two hour fight with she and her grandpa, he decided to let her go. Out to Tokyo.

Mikan was often mistaken as an idiot, since she used to smile a lot...even too much as a child. She'd often scared people on how well she could take situations. As she turned thirteen, it all changed. Mikan was bored of everything, only sitting on her computer gaming for at least four hours.

Or staring off into space.

 _Because it was all so tiring._

Mikan wanted to look for a life. She wanted to start some kind of debut. She wanted to become her life long dream ever since she could properly hold a pencil.

 _She wanted to become a professional artist._

* * *

 **A/N- Okay. I'm going to explain some things before this story actually starts:**

 **Those of you waiting for 'I Get What I Want'**. I'd like to tell you all that I am **RESTARTING** that story. I'm keeping a few chapters...but, I am very bad at crossovers- heck it's not even rated one!

So, basically, I just want to continue as normal, but I'll only do that when I have **100%** good internet...when my dad arrives here. So by the **4** **th** **of** **October** and onwards, there should be updates!

* * *

 **Now on with this story:**

So, I am doing this, based on google and my brain. I haven't been to an art academy...although I want to.

So sorry, for those of you who actually have been, go to one or know about it, that this won't be accurate!

 **I'm a manga Reader of Gakuen Alice**. I don't know about the anime, but from the world I'm creating, **there will be some characters anime-only watchers may not have met**.

That's _fine_.

You won't have to know about them- because this is how I'm portraying them to be. So don't worry about that.

 _That's around it, anything, I'll put at the start of the first chapter! Thanks for reading!_

 **-Yoshida Haru (-._.-)-**


	2. Chapter ONE

**A/N: I have nothing to say really. I just hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter** ONE

* * *

As a child, I used to believe that I was the **best**.

How can you blame me?! It was pretty convincing.

People would come up to me saying "Hey, you can draw right? Can you help me?" or me their art partner was lucky.

I still believe that today, except, I'm slightly modest you see.

Humans. Such annoying creatures.

Y'know, I used to think that I was a dinosaur. I was just too much to be a mere human- society have yet to see the real me.

I'm an angel in my village. Good grief. I was once caught with a cigarette and a mum smiled at me saying "Ah. You must have guests over. Such monsters to be smoking in front of you, let alone making you get a packet."

 _So naïve._

Ha ha...don't they have a big storm coming. The only person who knows who I really am, would be my best friend Hotaru.

 _Because she's always herself._

I used to envy her, so beautiful, so perfect...so damn **blunt**.

"I only speak the truth." She'd always say so.

I'm not wearing a mask or something. It's just that I was such a perfect child, that I created an image. Breaking an image makes people wonder if they know you.

Or hate you.

The only thing on this earth that makes me happy, other than food, is art.

It started when I was four. Grandpa took me to a museum and I was captivated. Engrossed.

I wanted to be able to do that.

So, I set up the classic lemonade stand at six so I could get supplies. My cute face worked and I got a lot of money. Buying supplies like pencils and paper was fun.

Then it came to me.

 _How the hell do I draw the Mona Lisa?!_

Not to mention the picture was tiny.

So, I made it my goal to draw the Mona Lisa until I realized it was stupid- at least for me. I developed my own, weird, creepy style and became an artist.

At first I loved showing my art work because I loved to show off. Only because I was finally good at something other than eating. But then Grandpa snapped.

 _I didn't know the man could do anything but smile like an idiot.  
_

My grades were dropping and he told me to take a break. I obeyed him and dropped into an anti-social phase. That's around the time I met Hotaru.

She walked over to me and asked to do an art-competition with her. I rejected her like all of the hundreds of other students. I'd probably be doing all the work.

 _However, Hotaru Imai was different._

Hotaru told me she'd show me her skill. I agreed and _boy_ was she good. She smirked and said "With our two awesome skills combined, we can win that competition. And we can get more money. Let alone, more supplies."

That was how our friendship started.

After a while, she tutored me and helped me get my grades up. Grandpa was proud.

I started drawing more and my skills, and Hotaru's got better and better. At some point, I recommended that we go to an Art Academy or something.

Hotaru liked the idea. She agreed with me.

We both told our families and Grandpa said know. The Imais said of course, as long as she keeps her grades up. After a two our fight with grandpa, he let me go. We signed up and did the test.

The question was if we got in.

That was still a mystery.

Because the day the envelopes were supposed to they didn't. Instead a big brown package came.


	3. Chapter TWO

**Chapter Two**

"Oh shit. I want a knife like that." Mikan Sakura mumbled as she liked and re-blogged the post, showing a knife that cut though a huge stack of newspaper like it was nothing. The noise it made made shivers run down her spine.

 _No, she's not a killer. But she liked sharp things, despite hating pain._

She took a quick glance to the digital clock on her right as it read in huge bold digits, ' **12:01** '. Mikan let out a sigh as she heard a Skype notification.

 **Hoe 1** : I saw that quote. Change my name.

She snickered as she quickly typed in a reply.

 **OrangeDinosaurLand** : But _everyone_ in my contacts is like that! Hoe 1, Hoe 2, Hoe 3. Just like how for you I'm Idiot 1.

Mikan grinned as she watched as Hotaru Imai stopped typing before starting again.

 _She'd gotten her._

 **Hoe 1** : Right. Well anyway, check DeviantArt. Your notifications are roasted.

 **OrangeDinosaurLand** : How do _you_ know that?

 **Hoe 1** : Are you seriously asking me that question?

 _Well she had a good point there._

 **Hoe 1** : Let's just video chat and make life easier.

 **OrangeDinosaurLand** : After you.

Smiling at the call request from 'Hoe 1'. Immediately answering she grinned as Hotaru stared back at her with her violet eyes. Her jet black hair was a little messy – since the Imai looked like she had just woken up, clad in a black tank top.

"Morning, Miss Imai." Mikan greeted formally with amusement clear in her tone. Hotaru merely rolled her eyes before looking back at her computer screen.

"Just check DA, Dino." The nickname 'Dino' was given to her by Hotaru ever since she had told her how much she missed her Dinosaur brothers and sisters. Mikan had identified her self as a Baryonyx. She was a Dino Nerd, ever since for a lesson they had to learn about Dinosaurs.

So now, Mikan Sakura was also a walking _'_ Dinosaur Encyclopedia'.

Clicking on one of her pinned tabs she hitched her breath as she saw that she had _1409 notifications._

"What the fuck! It's never gone over 300 notifications, since I check it often!" She exclaimed. Hotaru chuckled and shook her head.

"Just click."

Clicking onto the notifications icon, she frowned as she saw a huge banner.

 _Mikan Sakura – as you and a few others here on DeviantArt have been aiming for getting into the art school 'Young Artist's Alice Academy'._

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru-"

"Shut up and read the entire thing."

 _And as you all didn't know – we actually watch your art and select students._

"HOTARU, OH MY GOD IT'S-"

"Shut up. Keep going."

 _So Mikan – also known as 'Orange Dinosaur'. We're giving you an invitation to come-_

"HOTA-"

"Screen share is on, shut up, keep going."

 _Join us here at Young Artist's Alice Academy'. We've sent you a parcel that should arrive tomorrow. We hope we get a reply from you, from your Guardian._

Mikan gaped looking at Hotaru who stared at her with an amusing smirk.

"To answer one of your upcoming questions – yes I did get one to."

"So we're both going to 'Young Artist's Alice Academy'?"

"Yes."

"Can I come over later and eat pizza at your house?"

"After telling your granddad."

 **This folks, is where we have a two hour fight between Sakura Koyomi and Sakura Mikan.**

"Jii-chan! This is my future – I've been fucking selected for an the best Art School _nationally_!"

"Mind your language. You really think you can manage in a boarding school? You'll cry on the first night! I know you Mikan-"

"You do _not_ know me."

" _Excuse me?_ I've been raising you since you were two years old, Mikan."

"Oh really? You know what's going on in my brain? Who I've having out with? What my dream is?" She exclaimed making him frown.

"Why don't you _tell_ me then, Mikan? This mask won't get you anywhere.

 _Mask._

 _A mask._

"I am _not_ wearing a mask. I'm just tired of having to play 'Angel' all the time."

* * *

 **A / N**

I actually changed it slightly, so this chapter slightly contradicts things in the first. If it confuses you, just PM me, or ask me in the reviews.

 **Yoshida Haru**


	4. Chapter THREE

**Chapter Four**

Mikan stared at the parcel before her.

She and Hotaru had decided open it separately before screaming to each other about it.

Her Grandfather and her were on bad terms.

Their fight carried on before they were both crying. Crying about not knowing anything about each other. As if they were strangers. Mikan played with her sleeves as she stared at the parcel.

"I deserve this. I deserve this don't I?" She mumbled tilting her head.

"I do." Taking the parcel up to her room she sat on her table and opened it carefully. Taking a peek inside she gasped before ripping it apart.

Several leaflets and handbooks were in the box.

Her hand flew to her mouse and immediately clicked the 'Video Call'. It being immediately answered she grinned.

"IT HAS-"

"I know…" Hotaru said with a smile on her face, "I got it too." She said quite happily making Mikan smile back.

"So when are w-"

"What did Grandpa say." Hotaru interrupted with a knowing look. Mikan twiddled with her fingers biting her lip.

"U-Uhm-"

"I'm coming over." Mikan's eyes widened and shot up as Hotaru hung up.

 _Should I let it happen?_

 _Should I do something?_

 _Should I tell Jii-chan?_

 _Should I..._

"I should shut up." She concluded looking back down at the parcel. Opening the leaflets, she skim read over it with a groan. "I know all of this...I've stalked their website and details for the last five years…"

Hearing the doorbell ring she sat by the stairs peeking out only to just see the living room. She watched as Grandpa opened the door revealing Hotaru wearing black shorts and a huge black hoodie along with some uggs.

 _Yet some how she still looked like she meant business._

Mikan narrowed her eyes as they sat on opposite couches. Hotaru nodded at him whilst he nodded back.

"Mr. Sakura...I'm going to _also_ be going to Young Artists' Alice Academy."

"Really? Mikan - nor yourself till now told me that." Mikan's eyes narrowed further frowning at Hotaru occasionally.

"Yes. So I can assure you, I'll be keeping her company. On holidays we're allowed to come see you and you can attend showcases and events. You can always video chat her time to time." His eyes widened and nodded.

"That's great - I thought she'd be closed off from me away in a new environment!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. "Right I'll have a chat with her. Just let me call her down."

"Interesting, Hotaru Imai." She muttered as he called her name. Starting to pat her feet on the staircase before continuing to seem like she was upstairs the entire time, she walked out into the living room.

"Oh hey Hotaru - what's up Jii-chan?" Mikan asked tilting her head innocently. He sighed and looked up at her warily.

"Please don't get into _too_ much trouble when you're there Mikan…"

"Huh?! ARE YOU _SURE_ LIKE ONCE YOU'VE SAID YES, THERE'S NO GOING BACK, I WILL BE SO-"

"Yes Mikan, I'm letting you go." She didn't even have to look at Hotaru to see the smirk on her face. Diving in to hug him with a huge smile on her face.

"You're very welcome Mikan." Hotaru muttered lying back in the couch.


End file.
